The swimming apparatus pertains to swimming with special equipment for swimmers and divers and can be used for increasing speed, comfortable maneuvering, and making swimming more economical. The swimming apparatus comprises a tail fin, a hand-held fin and a dual snorkel.
The disadvantage of ordinary fins or monofins is low swimming efficiency because of imperfect hydrodynamics caused by the elongated form and the flatness of the fin blade.
When water flows over the fin while stroking, there is a stalling (turbulence) on the fin/monofin surface which causes a low ratio between the momentum and the general stroke effort. This is the reason for the lower swimming speed and faster fatigue while kicking intensively with the fins/monofin.
The engineering solution suggested employs a special fin—a tail fin which has better hydrodynamics than the monofin. The tail fin parameters are made to reach the best ratio between the momentum and the general stroke effort. The tail fin is used together with the hand-held fin. The hand-held fin is intended for stabilizing the upper part of body, maneuvering and increasing speed when swimming with the tail fin.
For breathing while swimming along the surface the swimming apparatus provides the dual snorkel that avoids rebreathing exhaled carbon dioxide.